Just Another Heist
by ShyTales
Summary: Poison Ivy wants to steal another one of her babies from the museum. She picks up Harley on the way. Read and Review? Thanks.


Just Another Heist

Poison Ivy was driving back home. It had been a long day of researching. She was planning a heist that involved stealing a rare flower. Hopefully, she would be able to do that tomorrow.

Arriving to her abandoned apartment, she parked her beat up car behind some bushes. As she got out, she petted the bushes and kissed their leaves. She felt them stand a little taller at her touch. Smiling to herself, she strode into her apartment's dark lobby. She knew her way around without the lights on. Her plants helped her sometimes, too.

Slowly stepping up the stairs, Ivy felt her thighs burn with the exercise. Why she chose the fifth floor for her rooming, she had no idea. Sometime she'll have to get the elevator fixed.

There was no need for keys or cards to open her door. A fire put the building out of commission a few years ago, and it took her door with it. Ivy strode into her flat and flipped the light switch on. What she saw didn't surprise her.

"Hello, Harls," Ivy said in her almost monotonous voice.

"Heya, Red!" Harley said in her high-pitched, Brooklyn accented voice.

"What are you doing here?" Ivy walked into her kitchen and took two glasses out of a cabinet. She filled them with water and went back to the living room. She placed one on the coffee table in from of where Harley was on the old, red couch. Ivy herself sunk into the battered cushions of the couch and took a sip from her glass.

"I was kicked outta the place I was stayin' at." After the Joker had died, Harley had to find more and more places to stay after she got kicked out of each one of them. Thankfully, Harley didn't take Joker's death too badly.

"I told you, you can stay with me," Ivy offered again, a trace of annoyance in her voice.

"No, I can't. You've helped me so much before. I just can't-"

"Harley, you're staying here," Ivy said in a firm tone that screamed there was no debate.

Seconds went by as Ivy stared Harley down, daring her to turn away the offer. Finally, she just accepted, "Thanks, Red." She picked up her glass and gulped it down like a child.

Ivy stood and walked down the hall. As she was going, she said over her shoulder, "The guest room is on the left. Mine is on the right. Bathroom is straight. Good night, Harls." She disappeared into her room.

~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~

Deep into the night, Ivy's bedroom door cracked open a tiny bit. A thin stream of light flooded into the dark room. Then the door opened more and a head popped in.

"Harley," a voice said from in the room, and scaring the person at the door, "You can just come in, you know."

The door opened fully and a faint glow of light filled the room. Harley took in the sight. There was a huge vine growing from the floor boards, probably planted underneath the whole building, that sprouted into a leaf as big as a king-sized bed. Ivy was lying on that leaf with her arms under her head. Circling the room were various plants: flowers, bushes, small trees.

Harley dodged around the pots. Eventually finding the edge of the leaf, Harley crawled onto it and tucked herself into Ivy's side. This had happened many times before. When Joker was around, he used to beat Harley. She would leave him and go to Ivy, who would heal her up and comfort her. But she would always go back to the Joker. This time, though, she could stay as long as she wanted.

"Have a bad dream?" Ivy asked.

"Yes. About Puddin'- I mean, the Joker," she answered hesitantly, trying to quickly fix her mistake. Ivy's body tensed as she heard the nickname, but quickly relaxed to try to reassure Harley.

"And he's gone now, so no worries," Ivy took her arms out from beneath her and hugged Harley.

"I'm sorry I said that. It slipped, Red," Harley told Ivy. She thought Ivy might be mad at her, despite the hug.

"You know what they say? It takes six weeks to form a habit, and six weeks to break it. You'll break it, eventually."

After another reassurance that it was okay, the two fell asleep together, as they usually did.

~~.~~~.~~~.~~~

The next day, Ivy was up before Harley. Today was her big day, after all. She wanted to get a head start on gathering her stuff. She also wanted to think about taking Harley or not. Harley was a good accomplice, but she always managed to mess something up. She probably could take her... CRASH!

"Don't worry! It was just an empty pot," came the shout from Ivy's bedroom. Ivy just rolled her eyes.

Harley walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch. She noticed different seeds and vials on the coffee table. "Hey, Red, whatch'a doin'?"

Ivy peeked her head out from her lab, which was just a makeshift door leading into the next flat. "We're going to steal a plant at the Gotham Museum."

~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~

Harley knocked a jewelry case over, that's why the Gotham City police were there. Actually, she had seen a necklace that Catwoman would have wanted, so she picked up her punching gun and knocked over its podium.

Currently, they were hiding in the African exhibit behind a couple of fake trees. The plant Ivy wanted was in the next room. All they had to do was sneak in the room, steal the flower, and hop out the window. Except, half of the police were in the plant's room. The other half had been good, little police and went upstairs.

"Alright, here's the plan," Ivy whispered to Harley, "I'll go in there and blow my Dust into the air, then you run in and grab the plant. We'll both break through the window and escape. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Harley said a bit too enthusiastically. A faint whispered could be heard from the next room- _Did you hear that?_

Ivy rolled her eyes and decided it was time to show up. She quietly went thought the fake trees and made her way to the doorway of the next room.

"Hello, boys," Ivy said with a smirk.

"It's her! It's Poison Ivy," a guard shouted.

"Very astute of you," she said to the crowd, "Darlings, I have to say good bye to you, unfortunately_. Adios, chicos_." Ivy took the Dust from her waist band and blew it through the air. It spread quickly. All the men immediately breathed it in and swooned to the ground.

"C'mon, Harls," she said to the dark figure in the African room.

"I'm afraid not, Ivy. Harley has already wrapped up," Batgirl walked into the dimmed lighted room.

"Nice of you to join us. Too bad you aren't a man, Batgirl. My Dust won't work. You know what will? What got you last time, my giant vines," Ivy pulled a relatively small seed from her waist pocket and threw it to the ground.

Before Batgirl could react, a vine sprouted from the floor and engulfed her. It kept growing until it was a sphere.

"Good pet," Ivy kissed the vine. She went to untie Harley who had been sitting there quietly.

After grabbing the flower and Catwoman's gift, they jumped out the window and disappeared, leaving Batgirl behind for the unconscious police to find.


End file.
